To Wear What I Want
by Mackie Jackson
Summary: "I want to be a girl." He said and he felt the world lift off of his shoulder while simultaneously imploding in on itself. It was thrilling and terrifying all at the same time. Life was about to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

_So for those who don't know (which is probably all of you) I **love **the manga and anime for Hourou Musuko aka Wandering Son. It's about a young trans girl named Nitori Shuichi and...well I don't know when I wanted to tell that story/a similar story with Hetalia characters but here we are. _

_I'm not labeling this a crossover or anything like that. Because it's not, none of the Wandering Son characters interact with the Hetalia characters. This story will follow the manga semi-closely. This little chapter is basically based on the first part of the first chapter. But I will be adding my own ideas and whatnot. _

_Anyways. Love you all and hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

><p>Matthew Williams leaned against the door of the car as he sat in the back next to sister, Abigail Jones. They were being driving to their new school. They had just moved to the city over the summer and he was worried about making new friends at this new school.<p>

"Yeah they'll totally pick on you," Abby teased before they had left that morning. "You're so shy and gloomy that you'll be easy pickings!"

Matthew ignored her then, nudging her with his foot a bit. But now, as they neared the school he couldn't help the knots building in his stomach. He really hoped that he didn't get teased. Soon they were pulling up to the drop-off area and they were getting out of the car.

"Have a good day," their mother called before pulling away, leaving them there.

Abby nudged him with her elbow and motioned for him to follow after her. They walk inside the school together before she walked off towards the stairs, yelling at Matthew to have a good day.

Matthew chewed on his bottom lip, looking around unsure about where exactly he was supposed to go. Guessing on the direction he was supposed to go he went off to the right, walking down the hallway. Though he didn't think he was really getting any closer to finding his classroom. Thankfully he found the office and walked inside, up to the desk.

"Um...excuse me," he said softly. "I need help finding my classroom."

The woman behind the desk looked up at him and smiled at him. "Oh yes," she nodding, looking though the computer. "Lucky you, that we only have two new students this year, you and your brother, so it'll be easy."

Matthew blinked, not sure if he had heard her right. "My...my brother?"

She nodded, a slight smile on her face. "Of course. Your brother, Matthew...though it is a bit strange that you two don't share a last name."

"I'm Matthew, actually." He blushed.

The woman stared at him, eyes wide and an embarrassed blush on her face. "Oh! I-I'm sorry...I thought..." she shook her head, "Never mind. Allow me to look up your classroom, Matthew."

He stayed quiet, looking down at his shoes. He couldn't believe that she could mistake him for his sister. His _sister_. Yeah...he had kind of long hair, like his sister but...they didn't look that much alike. Did they?

"Alright," she said and stood up. "Just follow me, I'll take you to your class. It appears that your teacher is running late today so I'm heading there anyways."

He nodded and followed after her. They talked a bit about where he had lived before and if he liked what he's seen around here so far or not. He had though he did miss Canada sometimes. She told him that he'd get used to it and everything would end up okay. Matthew had to agree because the alternative was things would just get worse.

Now he was standing in front of a class of kids his age. He had to introduce himself. He swallowed, "Hi...um. I'm Matthew Williams and I'm from Canada. It's nice to meet you."

There were a couple of giggles and comments on him being from Canada but other than that it was quiet.

"Okay," the woman said. "So your seat seems to be...next to Miss Osewe. Uh, Halisi please raise your hand so Matthew can find you."

It was quiet for a moment before a hand raised into the air. He looked over at the owner of the hand and smiled a bit.

Halisi Osewe had dark brown skin that reminded Matthew of chestnuts with dark reddish-brown, pulled into a large afro puff. She was wearing a baggy sweater and some shorts. She had kind of a blank look on her face but Matthew thought she looked nice.

He went over to the empty seat and sat down next to her. "Hi," he softly.

She turned, shifting in her seat a bit so that she could face him. She smiled, "Hey. So you're new huh?"

Matthew nodded, "We moved here over the summer."

"You haven't been around too much have you? Because I know all the _best _places around here and I could show you around." She said. "If you wanted, that is."

Matthew practically beamed and adjusted his glasses a bit, nodding. "Yeah. I-I would like that very much."

Halisi grinned and was about to say something else but she got cut off by their teacher- their actual teacher- walking into the room.

"Okay settle down everyone. Sorry I'm late everybody...it's a long story."

Being in a room full of curious children who would do anything to hold off actual school work the teacher was bombarded with questions about what had made her late. Matthew and Halisi continued their conversation until they had to do real work. Matthew was just glad he seemed to find a friend so soon in the year.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know if I mentioned this or not but this story is completely un-beta'd. So feel free to point out mistakes and whatnot you find in the story and feel free to ask questions. Okay, that's all._

* * *

><p>The next couple of months went by without a hitch. Abigail was having a ton fun and made a ton friends in her classes while Matthew and Halisi grew closer and closer as friends. Looking back Matthew thought it was kind of silly how nervous he had been in the beginning of the year. That all seemed so far away.<p>

Today the pair was heading over to Halisi's house so that they could do some homework and hangout after that. They walked into the house and pulled off their shoes, setting them next to the door.

"I'm home," she called, her voice bouncing off the walls of the home.

"Stop yelling," a voice came from the area that Matthew assumed was the kitchen.

Halisi grinned and pulled Matthew in that direction, which turned out to be kitchen where a tall and slender woman standing at the counter, cutting some vegetables. She had the same skin tone as Halisi with her dark brown afro held back by a headband with dark green and yellows in the design.

"Masa, masa! This is Matt, the kid I told you about. See," she raised his hand in the air. "I told you I'd bring him over!"

Her mother paused in her cutting and turned to face the two children. She smiled warmly, nodding her head to Matthew in greeting. "Karibu yetu. Welcome to our home."

"Heh," he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks for having me over, eh?"

"He's Canadian, can you tell?"

"Hali," he pouted and nudged her gently.

Her mother laughed and shook her head, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing. "Well nyonda. Take your friend up to your room and I'll bring you some drinks and snacks."

"I made some snacks actually," Matthew said. "I...well I didn't want to come over empty handed."

Halisi arched an eyebrow, "You can bake...by _yourself_?"

He nodded. Matthew baked a lot actually, he loved it- mostly making pancakes like a true Canadian. He would often help his parents with dinner and things like that if they needed it. Because of this Abigail had it in her head that he would someday open his own bakery or something where she'll be able to get free cupcakes and other desserts. Matthew would just roll his eyes: he didn't want to own a bakery, he wanted to be a Hockey player.

"That's cool," Halisi said. "I'm not allowed to use the kitchen by myself."

"That is because the last time you almost set fire to the house."

Halisi poked her bottom lip out while Matthew giggled at her. Her mother ushered them up towards Halisi's room while she got them some drinks. Once inside they dropped their bags near the bed and sat down on the bed. Matt pulled out the homemade cookies he had brought over to share.

"Yeah, these are good!" She stated as she bit into one of the sugar cookies. "You should bake me cookies more often."

"You sound like my sister."

Halisi giggled and her mother came in with two glasses of milk. Handing the glasses over to them, wishing them luck with their homework. They nodded and pulled out their homework, getting started on it as the woman left.

"This is the worksheet, right?" Matthew asked, holding up the sheet for Halisi to look at.

She looked at the sheet while she dug in her pencil case for a pencil and eraser. "Uh...no." She reached her own sheet to show him, "It's this one."

Matthew looked at the sheet and frowned He didn't remember getting that sheet. He dug in his bag, looking through his things trying to find the paper he needed. Halisi had started working on her own sheet while Matt looked for his, eating more of the cookies and drinking her milk. He finally gave up.

"I can't find it."

Halisi hummed, "Oh? Well...that's cool. We can just work on my sheet and copy the answers to your paper tomorrow morning. Sound good?"

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah. I'm really sorry about this, eh. I don't normally forget stuff like this. I'm very organized."

"Of course you are." There was a hint of teasing in her voice but Matt just laughed.

As Halisi worked Matt's eyes glanced around the room and landed on dress hanging over her closet door.

"Hey." He slipped off bed and walked over to the closet. The dress was dark blue with small white dots covering it. A thing white belt was hanging loosely from the middle. "I've never seen you wear anything like this."

"What?" He could hear her climb off of her bed and walk over to him. She sucked her teeth, "Yeah, no. I don't wear dresses, even though they keep buying me them. I think they're trying to get on my nerves."

"I don't know about that..."

"Psh," she stepped forward and pulled down the hanger from the closet. "I don't like crap like this. I don't need stuff like this."

"I think you'd look nice in it," he said, tilting his to the side.

Halisi held the dress up against her and shook her head, "Nope, no way. Dresses aren't for me." Then, after a moment, she holds up the dress against Matthew, a grin on her face. "It actually looks nice on _you_."

"What?"

"Mhm," she nodded, moving to stand behind him so he could see himself in the mirror. "See? Especially since you hair's kind of long and girly it would totally suit you."

Matthew remained quiet, a blush on his cheeks as he looked down at the ground. He couldn't explain it but he didn't want to look at his reflection, afraid that he would actually look like a girl instead of the boy he is.

"Hey," Halisi said and nudged him gently. "I...I was just kidding. Sorry."

"Oh no. It's-It's okay." He shrugged and stepped away from the dress and mirror. "I know. And um...well I've been mistaken for my sister before so...it's not _that _weird."

"Okay." She paused. "Do you think your sister would like a dress like this?"

"My sister?"

"Well I'm not gonna wear it. And like it'll go to waste otherwise so...give it to your sister! If she'll like it."

Matthew took the dress and nodded, "Yeah. I think she will. And if she doesn't then...we'll give it to charity or something, eh?"

Halisi crossed her arms and nodded, "Sound like a plan my Canadian friend. Now, come on. Let's finish that sheet."

(-)

Once he was home Matthew had given the dress to Abigail and she seemed to be grateful.

"So like...she just gave this to you?"

"She gave it to _you_." Matthew corrected, ignoring the warmth he felt collecting in his cheeks at the memory of Halisi claiming that he'd look good in the dress. "She doesn't wear them."

"That's so cool," Abby said, still looking over the dress.

"Why don't you go try it on," Their mother said.

"Hell yeah!" She ran off towards her room."

"Language!" Their father said.

"Sorry," she called. "Heck yeah!"

A few moments later she walked back out, wearing the dress and black tights. "How do I look," she asked and spun around.

"Really good."

"Very cute."

"Yeah," Matthew said and rested his elbows on the table. He couldn't help the thoughts of himself in the dress as he watched her. Abby was taller than him by a bit so the dress looked better on her in terms of proportion. It would look kind of baggy on him. He also thought that he'd look nicer in the dress if he had longer hair. Just a little bit.

"I'll have to say thank you tomorrow," Abby said.

Matthew sighed and stood up, heading up to the room he shared with his sister. He didn't want to think about that dress anymore so he decided that going to bed was the best option. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth he climbed into the bottom bunk and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
